Faction Paradox (series)
Faction Paradox is a series of novels centered around the War. The series originated as a spin-off of the BBC Doctor Who books. A spin-off of the Faction Paradox series, The City of the Saved, began in 2012. Overview The Faction Paradox series is centered around the War, a history-spanning conflict between the Great Houses of the Time Lords and their unnamed enemy. Originally a subplot in the , the War features characters and concepts evolved from the original set-up, in several cases with names changed or obscured for reasons literary (most of the groups or items mentioned are described in rather different terms with emphasis on certain aspects) and legal (BBC-owned properties are referred to by secondary, non-BBC-owned names). Faction Paradox themselves are not the Enemy, and play a relatively small, neutral part in the War, willing to act against both sides in their own interests. Books Faction Paradox (Mad Norwegian Press) * The Book of the War — Lawrence Miles et al. (2002) * This Town Will Never Let Us Go Prologue — Lawrence Miles (2003) * This Town Will Never Let Us Go — Lawrence Miles (2003) * Dead Romance Lawrence Miles — (2003) (reprint) ** Toy Story — Lawrence Miles (2003) (reprint) ** The Cosmology of the Spiral Politic — Lawrence Miles (2003) ** Grass — Lawrence Miles (2001) (reprint) * Of the City of the Saved... — Philip Purser-Hallard (2004) ** Of the City of the Saved... Prologue — Philip Purser-Hallard (2003) (reprint) ** Unification Theory - Philip Purser-Hallard (2013) * Warlords of Utopia Prologue — Lance Parkin (2004) * Warlords of Utopia — Lance Parkin (2004) ** Warring States Prologue — Lance Parkin (2004) * Warring States — Mags L. Halliday (2005) ** The Night is Long, and Dreams Are Legion — Mags L. Halliday (2004) ** Erasing Sherlock Prologue — Kelly Hale (2005) * Erasing Sherlock — Kelly Hale (2006) Faction Paradox (Random Static) * The Return of the King — Daniel O'Mahony (2008) * Newtons Sleep — Daniel O'Mahony (2008) ]] Faction Paradox (Obverse Books) Anthologies * A Romance in Twelve Parts — edited by Stuart Douglas (2011) * Burning with Optimism's Flames — edited by Jay Eales (2012) * Liberating Earth — edited by Kate Orman (2015) * The Book of the Enemy - edited by Simon Bucher-Jones (2017) * The Book of the Peace - edited by Philip Marsh (2019) Novels * Against Nature – Lawrence Burton (2013) * The Brakespeare Voyage – Simon Bucher-Jones and Jon Dennis (2013) * Head of State - Andrew Hickey (2015) * Weapons Grade Snake Oil - Blair Bidmead (2017) * Spinning Jenny - Dale Smith (2017) Audio Two Faction Paradox audio drama series have been produced, both written by Lawrence Miles: The Faction Paradox Protocols and The True History of Faction Paradox. Comics In 2003, the first two issues of the comic series Faction Paradox were produced by Mad Norwegian and published by Image Comics. The series was subsequently cancelled. The comic was written by Lawrence Miles, with art from Jim Calafiore and inks by Peter Palmiotti. It was set between the War's end in The Ancestor Cell and The Adventuress of Henrietta Street. External links * Obverse Books' 2012 release schedule Category:real world Category:Prose fiction overviews Category:Faction Paradox series